When It Rains, It Pours
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: JoeyXKaiba, or it will be in future chapters.Joey has a very bad day leading to making KAIBA HAVE A VERY BAD DAY! So they both had a bad day. The result one sick puppy. Crappyiest summary ever!


Punker: You can all hate me later!

Seto:MWHAHAHHAHA!

Joey: This is going to end badly...sigh

Seto:WHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

WHO LET THE DOGS OUT

Joey walked along humming softly as he walked to school. Today was a good day or so he thought.

As he walked along the wet sidewalk a car drove by causeing a huge splash soaking him from head to foot.

Joey shook his head and yelled at the driver, "Watch where yer goin" he growled and shook his wet hair again.

He had no time to walk back home and change so therefore he was stuck. He hoped he would dry before he got to school. Trying to look at the bright side of things he smiled and began his walk again not to long after he heard thunder crash over head and raining came pouring down on Joey who had no shelter.

Joey frowned twitching and gave up.

"THIS WILL NOT BE A GOOD DAY" he cried seeing his school inthe distance and then he heard the bell. Now he was late. "Great just great!" he mumbled.

A half and hour later Kaiba sat in his seat wondering where his favorite mutt was. He had had a paritcularly bad morning and was therefore looking forward to taking it out on Joey. Yet he had come to school this morning a bit eairly as the mutt always did and found no mutt putting him in a worse mood.

And even so just as he was about to give up hope that Joey was coming at all. The mutt came walking through the door. Kaiba smirked at the boy until he saw the mutt was soaked and dripping on the floor. He head his books at arms length so not to wet them.

The teacher didn't want to saying anything it was obvious that Joey had tried to be on time to school. Joey walked to his seat squeaking the whole way, everyone eyes followed him when he sat he made a squish noise.

Kaiba actually considered not messing with the mutt but then again he was Seto Kaiba and he was a bastard who didn't care. Watching the mutt he actually looked like a wet puppy.Kaiba was going to have fun with this as he watched the clock waiting for class to end.

The bell rang and all the students began to collect thier books.

Joey sneezed rubbing his eyes as he saw Kaiba with an evil smirk on his face knowing it was just for him.

"So who let the dog out?"asked Kaiba walking over to Joeys desk who glared at him. "Aww looks like the puppy went and played in the rain and got all wet, was it fun?"asked kaiba in a mocking tone.

Joey already had devolped a pounding headache and Kaiba was only making it worse. "Maybe it was but how would you know what fun is?" Joey asked cooly walking away he didn't feel good at all and he has almost no energy to fight with Kaiba.

Kaiba was suprised very suprised. This was the first time Joey had ever backed down. He watched Joey leave the room and head for their next class. Kaiba shrugged and gathered his books.

"Joey dude your soaking wet" said Tristan looking him up and down. "No i'm not wet i'm a little drier now" said Joey putting his things into his locker.

"You mean you were wetter than this?"asked Tristan as Joey closed his locker. Joey nodded. "Well I hope we still don't have to do the endurance run!" sighed Tristan as they walked to the locker rooms. "Endurance Run!" asked Joey groaning.

Its not that he didn't feel bad already now he was going to have to run in cold weather feeling sick. Great just great. "Maybe they won't?"said Tristan trying to cheer joey up. "It did rain after all" he said. Joey counter, "But its stopped now! Hilter will never let us catch a break" he cried.

(a/n: we call my P.E teacher Hilter cause she's a damn dictator!)

The two boys walked into the Gym and saw Tea and yugi standing together. They went over and Yugi was the first to say something, "Joey you look a little pale are you alright?" he asked his eyes filled with worry. "I'm totally fine"said Joey ruffling Yugi's already messy hair.

Hitlar stepped up on to the stage and called out, "Boys will start the endurace run first" A load graon went up from all the students as the boys linned up.

There was more grumbling as they started. Joey smirked as he saw Kaiba also had to run. He caught up to him and said "What are you doing here?" Kaiba glared and started to run faster Joey ran with him and soon it turned into a race.

They passed everyone up. Everyone watch them go, "What -do -they- think - this-is? A- Race!" gasped Tristan. "I- I- can't - even- see- them- anymore!" gasped Yugi.

Joey and Kaiba were running as a race until Joey suddenly felt dizzy and sick. He slowed his run down and started coughing. Kaiba looked back and laughed, "Ha! That trick isn't going to work!" he slowed down when Joey fell to his Knees gasping.

Joey stood up shakily. Kaiba rushed forward before the boy could hit the ground.

"What the hell Wheeler?" yelled Kaiba bring his hand to Joeys forhead only to pull it away as if being burned.

Joey had a fever.

Well it wasn't what I had intended it to be...

oh well whatever!

Review please!


End file.
